Chocolate Curse
Similar to the Pizza Curse, this personification also brings on the craving for food. However the food he brings the craving for is chocolate. Since chocolate is already addictive enough as it is, it's not hard to crave for it, but it doesn't help when Chocolate Curse arrives, he will always have enough chocolate to give to all the Fandomly members, making them only want more of his chocolate. Other than his presence causing the craving for chocolate, he also has an infinite supply of chocolate that he can summon out of no where at any time. On top of that, the affect that chocolate has on people to make them happy seems to duplicate in the curse's presence. Simply speaking to him will make anyone instantly happier than before. Please note that while this personification brings the cravings for chocolate and can summon chocolate at will, he is not made of chocolate. If you are looking for a being that is made out of chocolate, then please go to Aki's page. History Chocolate Curse was first created when Mik suggested that a Chocolate Curse be created so that Pizza Curse could have a friend. Not to mention that both she and Talon hoped that they could instead be shipped with this curse. Although that part didn't work out as well as they hoped, Chocolate Curse still stuck around. Appearance He isn't particular about what clothing he wears as long as it's comfortable to be in. Also it must contain enough pockets for him to carry chocolates in, that is a must. Though most of the things he wears are coloured in different shades of browns and blacks. He's not that tall for his age. As for his figure he is a bit pudgy around the stomach from all the chocolate he eats. So he can be insecure about that fact if it's ever pointed out to him. His hair is as brown as dark chocolate with his eyes being the brown of milk chocolate. While it looks mostly straight, his hair is slightly frizzy, which makes it go slighly outwards no matter how many times he's brushed it. He doesn't like having facial hair as it gets in the way of him enjoying his chocolate, so he's well shaven to the point that it's not even possible to catch him with a five o'clock shadow. Compared to many of the other Curses, he's fairly dark in complexion. It's a natural Latino tan, and while he's rarely outside it always looks like he's been sunbathing recently. Personality He's a likable person who is generally described by most to be a "nice guy". Compassion is his most defining trait, as he's always doing whatever he can to make other's feel better. It's very easy to talk to him, especially as something about him makes others feel better about themselves. So when it comes to cheering someone, he's usually quite successful in doing just that. However, he tends to think so much of others that he'll forget to take care of himself. Normally someone else will have to nudge him into resting when too tired or getting help on activities he's unable to do himself. It also doesn't help that he has a lot of trouble telling someone no when they request help of him. He has been referred to as a "doormat" before. As he cannot willingly let himself upset someone else, he can very easily be made to do something for someone that upsets himself, however he'll never bring up his own feelings in the matter out of fear of creating conflict and hurting someone else's feelings. Most of the time he appears to be extremely energetic but it usually doesn't last long. Due to all the chocolate he eats himself, he's normally just high with sugar, though as soon as he starts working on something the sugar rush shortly dies and he'll become more laid back and mellow. It's actually a wonder on how he can continue to eat so much chocolate and not develop diabetes. Other than his weight issue he is quite healthy. When he isn't giving chocolate to the comm members, he's usually watching something on TV or surfing on the internet. Every so often he'll also be playing games too. He doesn't spend much time outdoors. Even when with friends he prefers to do some indoor activity. Though it's mainly because he's not very athletic. Usually Pizza Curse is the main reason he gets dragged out into the garden for some fun in the sun. Despite spending more time indoors than out, he doesn't like being on his own for long. He's always at his happiest when he has others around to speak to. He makes his chocolate himself, since he considers there to be nothing better than the taste of chocolate made with care and love. It's not as good when it comes from a factory in his opinion. Even if that means he ends up making less chocolatey goods, no one can accuse his goods for lacking in quality. Chocolate bars are not the only thing he creates either, he loves to make anything that can contain chocolate - biscuits, cakes, mousse, fudge, cream, ice cream, drinks, even chocolate chicken. Anything you can think of that can contain chocolate and he can make it. He also has a horrible habit of covering any of his non-chocolatey meals with chocolate. Most may wonder how he can stand the taste of something like steak or pork covered in chocolate sauce, but he's convinced that chocolate goes with everything. There hasn't been a meal he's not thought tasted better by coating it in chocolate yet. Relationships Best Friend Pizza Curse Pizza is the being that Chocolate is the closest to. They are normally seen together, either hanging out in their spare time or making a business off their own creation, chocolate pizza. While Chocolate considers it just a friendship, many fandomly members believe this to be something more. Chocolate is always the one that can keep Pizza calm and happy whenever xie let's hir emotions get the better of hirself. He knows all of Pizza's secrets and he's never shared them with another soul. Pizza can rely on Chocolate to always be that listening ear xie needs. Meanwhile, Chocolate relies on Pizza to be the one to stand up for him whenever his inability to say no or anything harmful gets him into troublesome situations. Friends Fabulous Curse When Chocolate first met Fabulous, he was only trying to polite and welcome Fabulous to the rank of Curses, however Fabulous quickly decided that Chocolate would be one of his friends and that's what they are now. There's something about Fabulous that makes Chocolate enjoy his company despite not sharing many hobbies with him. Fabulous is one of the Curses that can get Chocolate to spend more time out of the house. Also, due to Chocolate's patience, he seldom minds that 80% of their conversations will end up being centred on how great Fabulous is. Movie Curse Both Chocolate and Movie are curses that enjoy spending a lot of time indoors, so they some similar hobbies. In particular they both love to watch TV. Whenever Chocolate is in the mood to watch something, Movie will always be already in front of the TV screen with a few snacks. It started with Chocolate simply offering some of his chocolate to watch the movie with the other, then it grew into a friendship. Now they enjoy talking about all the different movies they like and dislike together. You can regularly see the two talking like typical fanboys over a movie, and when they're not they're usually recommending new movies to the each other. They also tend to share unhealthy snacks with each other - what's a movie without chocolate and popcorn after all? Tea Curse Being another Curse related to food, Chocolate was always trying his best to make Tea welcomed to the Fandomly Mansion when Tea first arrived. Although often Tea is busy working and stealing tea from both Fandomly members and other personifications, he makes time in the day to talk to Chocolate every so often. Most people would assume it from knowing either Curse, but the two have a few things in common, particularly their interest in other people. They'll gossip about the events happening among the other personifications and fandomly members, and they'll analyse them to see if anyone needs support. Chocolate is always one to support and help others, and he finds it nice having another Curse who enjoys doing the same thing, even if Tea's methods of help are completely different to his own. Acquaintances Gamer Curse Gamer is always inside, gaming, and while Chocolate doesn't play video games that often he spends enough time indoors to run into her. They only really talk whenever Chocolate is in that odd mood to play game, but it doesn't always end well. Chocolate is at best a casual gamer who doesn't care for the technical or competitive side of a game, whereas Gamer is a hardcore gamer who is obsessed with the mechanics of games and strategies to win. For this reason they can't enjoy gaming with each other, although Chocolate has no problem watching Gamer while she games. Uke Curse Due to how often Uke gets ignored, Chocolate always feels sorry for her and likes to cheer her up whenever he can. Although while he's a good source of comfort for her, there are still times where he struggles to get through to her. Every time he fails to cheer her up only made him want to help her more, so he'll always be back to try again another time (or until Uke's boyfriend appears and tells Chocolate to leave). They don't have much in common and other than wanting to help Uke, Chocolate doesn't spend much time with her outside of any intent in trying to comfort her and give her advice. He would try to make more effort in spending time with her, but even he isn't immune to her unique ability at being ignored. Category:Personification